


my baby don't like it (when you come around)

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also I'm sorry for the lame title I can't think of anything else, Fluff, Grinding, Idk who I should feel sorry for, Jaehyun Taeil or Doyoung, Jaehyun is horny, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Taeil is very accommodating, or readers, rated just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: There’s a slight irritation at the mention of a name that is not his, and Jaehyun seems to sense it as Taeil’s grip on his arm tightens.





	my baby don't like it (when you come around)

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/shbups/status/936967268084301826) and [this](https://twitter.com/lettertotaeil/status/938037890113617920) happened.

“Is that citrus I taste?”

Jaehyun whines, not willing to have Taeil’s mouth unlatched from his. “Close,” he says, already leaning down again, “it’s grapefruit.”

Taeil hums, accepting Jaehyun again as his hands rest on Jaehyun’s waist to keep them unseparated. Jaehyun seems so thrilled and eager to kiss him, although Taeil doesn’t blame the other; spending most of their time with so many members from working to living together means they need to keep the obvious skinship- let alone kisses- at bay. It’s a circumstance they’re willing to take, and it’s not like they need an abundant of touches to reassure one another that they’re loved.

Being deprived of physical affection, though, still leaves them unsatisfied and it’s been awhile since their last proper kiss, hence Jaehyun pulling him close as the younger presses his own back against the locked front door after sending the other members off to each of their schedules.

“What are you thinking about, hyung?” Jaehyun whispers against his lips, taking a breath while quietly placing light kisses on Taeil’s cupid bow.

“I think you used my mouthwash today,” Taeil whispers back, slight annoyance apparent on Jaehyun’s face.

“Why are you playing detective now when we’re supposed to be kissing,” Jaehyun protests, forming a fake pout which Taeil kisses away.

He can’t help it, really. It’s second nature to him, to pay attention to the littlest things about Jaehyun because Jaehyun is just so captivating like that. Whenever Jaehyun is around, Taeil finds himself looking at him, searching for anything different or just casually observing because Jaehyun is always nice to look at regardless the time of the day. Despite the drool drying on the corner of his lips when he wakes up, his chipped toenail, despite the pillow marks on his devoid-of-fat cheeks--

“Ngh,” Jaehyun pulls away from him, their lips smack at their separation, and he frowns at Taeil. “What’s this for?” he asks, closing his hands around Taeil’s, which are stretching his cheeks out.

“I miss your baby fat,” Taeil comments, returning his cheeks to their normal state (they don’t bounce back anymore). He pats at them lightly. “Though I love you just the way you are.”

“You better. I’m only working out to boost my stamina,” Jaehyun smirks, earning a raise of Taeil’s eyebrows. “Because I can’t get enough of you.”

Taeil laughs, ignoring the heat crawling up his neck, and tilts his head to allow access for Jaehyun to trail open mouthed kisses along his jaw. “You’ve been hanging around Youngho too much.”

“We’ve been hanging around the other members too much, hyung, so now that we have the entire place to ourselves, can we _please_ go back to kissing?”

He doesn’t need to be told twice- Jaehyun is rarely impatient and although Taeil is keen to badger him (because it’s not everyday that he can tease someone in the group, courtesy of being the oldest), he too is impatient. So he welcomes the warmth of Jaehyun’s impatient mouth back on his and holds him closer, shutting the gap between them completely.

He closes his lips between Jaehyun’s lower, nipping it gently to invite Jaehyun- he always lets Jaehyun make the next step, always letting him choose because Taeil enjoys simply being the guide, to assure Jaehyun that he’s there, with him, and he’ll go wherever Jaehyun wants him to go, if it means together.

And when Taeil’s lips part, Jaehyun’s tongue automatically finds its way between the gap, slowly claiming him and Taeil smiles at Jaehyun’s enthusiasm, drawing another soft whine from the back of Jaehyun’s throat. It dies down completely though, as Taeil playfully slides his hands up beneath Jaehyun’s shirt, mindful to remain at a safe level as he stops at his waist to draw little circles on the skin with his fingertips.

He deepens the kiss, Jaehyun becoming doubtful of his own dominance so Taeil takes over. He pulls away, amusing himself with the way Jaehyun chases after him so kisses him again while Jaehyun follows his direction. The younger angles his head further, letting Taeil dip his tongue deeper and it’s instinct that tells him to trail his hand further up to Jaehyun’s back when Jaehyun circles his arms around his neck. Their bodies now pressed against each other.

There’s a whimper, and an intake of breath from their brief parting before their lips latch back together; it’s delightful to know that they fall back into their rhythm easily.

When Taeil experimentally rolls his hip forward a few times, a sharp gasp slips out from Jaehyun’s mouth at one particular thrust as the younger draws back in surprise. His chest heaves, face red, lips swollen and eyes drooped and Taeil missed this sight of Jaehyun- full of desire and just pure _want_ that Taeil can’t help but just give so he clasps Jaehyun’s nape and pulls him in again.

They resume their grinding, breaking the kiss every now and then to catch their breaths (Taeil) or to groan (Jaehyun) and just giving in to their desires. Taeil’s hands somehow places themselves on Jaehyun’s ass to more firmly press their crotches together, building up their passion.

Jaehyun loses it eventually, can’t keep up with their kissing as he detaches his lips from Taeil’s and bows his head, eyes shut as he relishes the moment while Taeil entertains himself by kissing the side of his face.

“Hyung,” Taeil starts to feel dizzy by the time Jaehyun calls his name with a voice so weak and broken, “Il- _hyung_ touch me.”

Taeil ducks his head, feeling his neck heat up from the request and he tilts his head, finding Jaehyun’s lips with little struggle to kiss him again, a little moan escapes between their mouths before Taeil moves to kiss Jaehyun’s neck, down to the collarbones. His palm draws a line down to Jaehyun’s hip, pausing to hear the younger’s breath hitch, before he glides his hand further down until he cups Jaehyun’s tent.

“Hurry,” Jaehyun pants. Taeil’s eyes snap upward, catching Jaehyun’s gaze and Taeil’s blood rushes south way too fast upon the desperation in Jaehyun’s voice. “ _Please_.”

But as Taeil works on the button on Jaehyun’s pants, Jaehyun’s head jerks back, hitting the door as he does so, and Taeil immediately stops his actions to attend to Jaehyun’s pain.

“D-Doyoung-hyung,” Jaehyun manages to say before he buries his head in Taeil’s neck, letting Taeil stroke the wound on his head comfortingly, his other hand patting one of his arms that fall around Taeil’s waist.

There’s a slight irritation at the mention of a name that is _not his_ , and Jaehyun seems to sense it as Taeil’s grip on his arm tightens.

“Behind you,” the younger mutters, there’s tremble in his voice and Taeil loosens his grip.

Taeil turns his head, trying not to move so much so Jaehyun can still rest his head on his shoulder, and Jaehyun is right: Doyoung is there, standing in the middle of the living room in a hideous bed head and creased tee. He’s fully occupied with his phone, though, virtual sounds coming out of the speaker.

Doyoung lifts his face after a few moments of silence, finally sensing the stares from the couple, but returns his attention to his phone nonchalantly.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just trying to catch this Zapdos-- _motherfucker_ \-- I did not leave the bed for this disrespect!” Doyoung’s voice fades as he storms back into his room, not at all sorry for ruining the moment.

Taeil clears his throat, aware of how much the atmosphere has shifted upon Doyoung’s leave. Jaehyun doesn’t let go of his hold around his waist nonetheless, so Taeil continues to caress his hair.

“I fucking swear,” Jaehyun mumbles against his shoulder, Taeil can hear his pout. “ _Major_ boner killer. I’ll get back at him for this.”

Taeil scoffs out a laugh, cupping Jaehyun’s face as he pulls away to properly look at him. Sure enough, Jaehyun is glowering, so Taeil mirrors his look jokingly. Jaehyun’s expression softens at that, and Taeil kisses his nose.

“I have an idea,” Taeil says, after basking Jaehyun with more kisses. “Do you think Doyoung might be into auralism?”

**Author's Note:**

> Look up auralism at your own risk
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
